Law Abiding Citizen
by Domicile
Summary: She opens the driver side door just as the cops come around the bend. Next thing I know, I’m sitting in the driver’s seat with Sam in my lap, and I got to tell you, it doesn’t suck. Cam oneshot


"So, that's what that feels like…"

"Hmm… Yes."

"Well, I'm… uh, glad we did this together. A-as best friends should."

"Hmm…. Yes."

"I think it was a necessary experience, you know? I mean, a good experience. A good experience."

"Hmm… Yes."

"Will you say something else?!"

And that's when Sam's composure shatters and she breaks out in galls of laughter as I melt a little further back into myself from embarrassment.

"Hmm… Yes."

We're sitting in a Starbucks, drinking hot chocolate because their coffee sucks, and both of us are covered quite nearly head to toe in orange paint.

"Sam!"

She laughs again, taking a long swill of hot chocolate. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to say, cupcake?"

I smile, biting my lip. I can't help but grin every time she calls me that particular pet name. It makes me feel special to her in a way that no one else is. I'm like dessert or something, and Sam is most passionate about dessert. And ham, but it would be weird to call someone ham, so that's probably why she nicknamed me a dessert. Hmm… Yes.

"Well… how was I?"

She chokes on another laugh. "How were you?"

I flush red. "Oh, come on. Let's be adults here."

She nods, smearing orange paint across her eyelid as she runs the back of her hand over it. "You were… good. You were good."

"I was _good_?" I repeat.

"You were great. You were very… passionate. Enthusiastic. Hmm… Yes."

"If you say 'hmm…. yes' one more time I'm going to dump my hot chocolate on you." I threaten.

She just smiles widely at me, holding in another wave of laughter. "Hmm… yes." I remove the lid from my cup and hold it up threateningly. She raises her hands, mumbling, "Okay. Sorry. I won't say it again."

"It was my first time." I announce to the nearly empty Starbucks, looking down at my splattered orange jeans. "Just because it comes natural to you, doesn't mean its that way for everybody."

"Carly, Carly. Cupcake. Seriously. Relax. You were great. I've… never been more proud of you." She nods, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

"I'll get better… I promise." I nod encouragingly, holding her hand in both of mine.

"Carly, its not really something to be improved upon, its just something you do when the mood strikes."

"Not something to be improved upon? But you were great! Amazing! That was most definitely not your first time, and it showed."

"Okay. Okay, so I've set chickens covered in paint loose in people's houses before. But that doesn't mean it was any easier this time. It was just an experience I'd already had. However," she holds up a finger, "however, it was great with you. I should have had my first time with you. Nobody managed to cover the entire kitchen in orange paint, even though nobody stepped foot into the kitchen, the first time I went." She breaks down in laughter again, resting her forehead against her arm.

"I'm glad I could be your entertainment for the evening." I say in a somewhat miffed voice.

"Oh, come on, Carls. It was fun. That's what's important."

I nod, stretching my back against my chair and staring up at the fans whirling overhead. "Hey, Sam? How come you almost never let me do this stuff with you? Are you afraid I'll stop liking you if I witness you breaking the law?"

I lower my eyes back down to her in time to see her frown before she responds. "I take you whenever I think you need a break from perfection." She air quotes 'perfection.'

"I'm not perfect."

"Carly."

"What? I'm not!"

"Carly, you freak out when you have to lie. And that's a big part of breaking the law, usually. If a cop came in here right now would you go tell him we just broke into Ms. Briggs house and let loose a bunch of chickens covered in orange paint?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Of course not."

"But you'd be tempted."

"Maybe, but I still wouldn't."

"And that's just paint covered chickens. Imagine if it was something worse?"

"Worse? Like what?"

"Like worse. If you're trying to get me to admit to something, it isn't going to work."

"Sam."

"Carly."

"Okay, so I'd feel bad. Is there something so wrong with wanting to be a law-abiding citizen? Is there something so wrong with having a guilty conscious?"

"No, but that's my point. That's why I don't take you to do 'bad stuff' often." She shrugs, finishing her cocoa and sending it flying into the trash.

I frown at the table, the adrenaline rush from earlier gone. "I can be bad." I mumble.

She grins, sliding off her stool. "Of course you can, cupcake."

"I'm serious. Give me something to do, I'll do it."

She sits back down on her stool, sighing heavily. "Right now? Its like one in the morning."

"Yes, now. Just something small. Just a starting point. We can do something bigger tomorrow."

She chews her lower lip, eyeballing me. "Something small?"

"Yeah, just something to show you I'm serious about this being bad thing."

She smiles in that twisted way that says I'm not going to like her idea very much. "Okay, kid. Kiss me."

"Okay, no prob- what?!" I exclaim, hopping to my feet.

She chuckles low in her throat, her eyes maintaining their serious stare at me. "I need to know you're dedicated. You never know when the only way to escape the police is to stop running and just make out with your partner in crime, so they overlook you." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Well? Still want to do this?"

I swallow my pride and a few other insecurities. "Of course. I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had."

She nods. "Okay. So kiss me."

I return the nod. A couple minutes pass and I'm still just sitting there nodding and Sam looks like she is kind of annoyed with my hesitance. She stands to leave and I move to block her path for the door.

"Wait, I can do this."

"No, Carly, you can't. It's fine. Not everyone has it in them to be bad. And if you can't even kiss someone of the same sex, well, there's not a lot of hope." She shrugs.

"It's not hard because you're a girl, it's because you're you." I say in a strangely whimsical voice.

"Would it help if I initiated?"

"No, I can do it." I snap.

"Carly, we don't have to do-" She begins, but I cut her off with pressing my lips harshly to hers. Our noses smash together, our foreheads bonk, and I'm kissing her upper lip more because I'm taller than she is and her mouth was open due to her talking and this… kind of sucks.

As I shift away from her, she clears her throat and rubs her lips together. "Hmm… Yes."

"Sam, not that again." I go to continue, but her fingers curl around my jaw and she drags my mouth lower until it's situated pleasantly against hers. I squeeze my eyes shut as her lips glide over mine once, twice, and then they just sit there for a second, my heart skipping beats. When I open my eyes, she's digging her keys out of her pocket.

"Come on, let's go to my place. I'm not sure how Spencer would react to the orange paint, but I know my mom won't think anything of it, if she's home."

I follow her out of Starbucks. "Well?"

"Well what?" Her phone is out of her pocket and she's texting fast.

"The kiss."

She sends whatever message she was writing and glances at me. "Yeah."

"Well? How was it?"

"We'll work on it."

I punch her arm. "So, how often have you ended up making out with your partner in crime whilst running from the cops?"

She throws me a toothy grin. "First rule in being bad, lots of questions are a no-no. Don't ask for more information than is absolutely vital."

"Is that your way of avoiding the question?"

"Is that another question?"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

---

Sam's mom isn't home. But some guy named Larry is and he passes out on the couch only moments after we enter. Sam heads off to take the first shower and I'm left to walk awkwardly around her mother's apartment silently so as to not wake Larry.

I love Sam's room. I'm not sure why I usually have her come to my loft when I could spend all my free time in her room and never be bored. Sam's room is incredibly messy. Everything is covered in random drawings, board games, shiny or sparkly objects, articles of clothing, receipts, cans of soup, snack foods, and a variety of other items that I can't really name at this time. I plop down on her bed, leaning back against the wall and study the plastic stars and planets on her ceiling.

I must zone out or drift off or something because the next thing I know, Sam's draining water out of her long blonde hair and onto my stomach. I jump ten feet in the air with a girlish scream and bounce back down on her bed a few times before coming to a halt. She just laughs.

"You can go shower now, if you want." Sam says offhandedly, dropping her towel unceremoniously to the floor to flounce around her room in all of her naked glory.

I shield my eyes and look off to the side. "Could you try to have a modicum of modesty?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be capable of having a 'modicum' of anything." She slips on a pair of boxer shorts, Sam doesn't like girl underwear, and begins to scour her closet for a t-shirt. "You got orange paint all over my bed."

"Sorry." I blush. Okay, so I've never really considered girls as people I could be interested in sexually, but that doesn't mean seeing Sam naked doesn't send my heart all a-flutter. I mean, part of me looks at her and thinks, 'god, blondes are so lucky. She's practically hairless without shaving.' The other part of me eyeballs her from head to foot and then licks its lips. Which is wrong, I know. Sometimes I wish one of us had been born a boy, because then I'd already have the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Carls? You're staring." Sam pulls a t-shirt over her head and raises her eyebrows pointedly at me. "Should I take this back off so you can continue ogling me?" She asks, pulling at the shirt.

I shake my head, feeling the heat in my face spread to my scalp. "I'm uh- I'm gonna go shower." I say and flee. Literally flee. Yeah, I'm so cool. Not.

Using Sam's shampoo is so not what I need right now. God, why does this have to happen right now of all times? I spend so much of my life around her and _today_ I have to suddenly look at her like she's…. I don't even know. How am I looking at her different from before? I've always thought she was pretty. She just also happens to have a pretty body. And I'm only thinking about it because I just saw her naked. And because I kissed her.

I drop the soap.

I kissed Sam. I suddenly feel a very strong urge to scream expletives.

I pick the soap back up.

Why did I kiss Sam? To prove I can be bad, right? How does that prove I can be bad, though? Maybe… Maybe she just wanted to kiss me. I've got to stop thinking about this. If I blush any more, I'll look like a lobster.

I shut off the water and wrap a towel around my middle-ish section. I can hear yelling coming from the direction of the living room. I guess Sam isn't okay with Larry sleeping on the couch.

There is one totally neat and tidy drawer in Sam's room- my drawer. The drawer I store clothes in for those impromptu sleepovers. I sift through it and pull out clean pajamas, slipping them on.

Sam wanders back into the room. "Larry's gone. I ordered Chinese."

I stare at her for a second. "Are those two statements connected?"

She grins. "Like I ordered Chinese people to take Larry away? I wish. Maybe there's a criminal mastermind in you yet."

"Who delivers Chinese at two in the morning? Shouldn't we just go to bed?"

She looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Go to bed on an empty stomach? Are you insane?"

"So who's delivering?"

"You know that kid Luke Chen?"

"That guy in your math class?"

"Yeah, well he owes me a favor."

"He owes you a favor since when?"

"He owes me money."

"He owes you money or you stole his wallet and it was empty?"

"Maybe the second one."

"So, let me get this straight. You tried to rob somebody who happened to be broke, so now you woke the poor kid up at two in the morning to make you Chinese food?"

"… That's the gist of it."

"Isn't it kind of racist to target a Chinese kid?"

"Hey, I got an Italian guy who owes me, but I was in the mood for orange chicken."

"Sam."

"Well, its already done, so lets not dwell on the past."

"Sam."

"You want to be bad, don't you? You shouldn't be scolding me, you should be taking notes."

"Sam."

She rolls her eyes and plops down onto her bed. "So, did you think about me when you were in the shower?"

Yay, blushing again. I'm so ridiculous. And hormonal. Oh, so hormonal. "Why-why would you ask me that?"

"I heard you drop the soap like half a bazillion times."

"I only dropped it once!"

"Same diff."

Before I can respond, the doorbell rings and in strolls an exhausted, but obnoxiously tall, Luke. He's wearing striped blue pajamas and holding a large brown paper bag. He holds it out for Sam.

"We're even now?" He asks pleadingly.

She studies him for a moment, opens the bag and studies the contents for a moment, and then studies him for another moment as she hums in consideration. "Yeah, for now."

He smiles gratefully, looking like he could skip home. I'm glad I've never been on Sam's shit list. "Thank you." And then he leaves.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sam asks me, leading the way out to the living room with the bag of homemade Chinese food.

"Does it make me a bad person that I completely overlook your bullying tendencies?" I ask, following her to the couch.

She shakes her head. "No, it makes you wise."

"Oh… right."

"Hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

She grins cheekily, pointing at my chest. "I can see your nipples."

I bury my face in the couch. "That's so embarrassing!"

---

Its fifty-four minutes after ten in the morning. It's a Sunday. Sam's mom is standing over me. It's not a fun thing to wake up to.

"Good morning, Carly." Ms. Puckett greets me cheerfully. Her blonde hair is standing straight up like Marge Simpson. Weird. She must have just got home.

"Good morning, Ms. Puckett." I choke out.

Sam is still breathing deeply at the other end of the couch, her blonde hair blocking her face from view. I jab her with my toes a few times, but she doesn't even twitch.

"I brought bagels and cream cheese." Ms. Puckett says, holding up a bag, and like magic, Sam's awake.

"Did I hear bagels?" She mumbles, rubbing at her eyes and tossing her hair out of her eyes.

Ms. Puckett gives me one of those secret smiles that says we are both fond of this girl for similar reasons. Although, I'm pretty sure thinking Sam's hot is entirely mine.

"I'm going to bed." Ms. Puckett announces, taking a bite out of her own cream-cheesed bagel and setting the bag down. "I don't want to hear anything for the next twelve hours. Total silence, got it?"

Sam nods rapidly, pulling open the bag and fishing out a bagel. "No problem."

I watch Ms. Puckett walk away as Sam starts on her second bagel. "Why do you think her hair is like that?"

She shrugs. "Why would you think I know?"

I shrug in return. "I don't know."

"So, uh, tonight, I think I know what we should do. You know, if you still want to do this 'being bad' thing." Sam says with a wave of her hand as she finishes off bagel number two.

I nod enthusiastically. "Of course I still want to. What's on the agenda?"

"Rule number two, don't say cutesy phrases like 'what's on the agenda.' Its very pre-school teacher." She tells me.

"Right." I clear my throat. "What's going down tonight?"

She tilts her head at me, frowning. "Better, but not great."

"I'll work on it."

"Great. So I think we'll start simple."

"How simple?"

"Oh, just stealing a car."

"Oh, that's- WHAT?!"

She laughs at my expression. I'm guessing I look like a crazed baboon. "Stealing a car." She repeats. I'm assuming she does so just so she can see my face contort even more.

"Sam!"

"I thought you wanted to be bad?"

"I do, but Sam? Stealing a car?"

"Just one measly car! We'll break in, hotwire it, drive around a little, and then return it. That's it. I swear."

"But Sam… Oh, whatever. Fine. I'll do it."

"That's my girl."

---

"I just don't see why I have to be involved!" Freddie protests, pacing back and forth in front of the couch in my brother's loft. "This is insane!" He drops down next to me, running his hands through his brown hair.

I sigh. "Please, Freddie? It would be a great source of comfort for me if you were there."

"Why are you doing this, anyway? You don't like doing bad things!" Freddie exclaims.

I thrust a peppy cola into his hands to try to get him to relax. He pops it open and nurses it while he stares at me with worried eyes. "I'm just, I don't know. Trying to earn my place as Sam's best friend or something? Well, not like I need to earn it or anything, but more of… I give up. I don't know why I'm doing this. I guess I just want to see why Sam likes it so much."

Freddie finishes the peppy cola and sets the empty can down. "I'm sorry, Carly. I… can't. I just can't."

"It's only stealing a car, its not that bad. Besides, you wouldn't have to do anything. You'd be there for… well, you'd just be moral support. For me. That's it."

"Do you have any idea what my mother would say if she found out?"

"She's not going to find out. Trust me, Freddie."

"I do trust you. It's Sam I don't trust."

"Well, I trust Sam, so you'll just have to trust my judgment."

Freddie sighs heavily, leaning back into the couch. "Does Spencer know what you're doing?"

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh! He'll hear you!"

"You-you're telling me this while Spencer's home?!"

"… In my defense, he is taking a nap."

"Carly."

"Please come? You don't even have to come in the car with us- Sam promised we'd return it to where we take it. You could just wait there for us."

He stares at his shoes, plucking at his jeans with his fingers. "Fine. I'll go. But you owe me big." I tackle him into a hug.

"Thanks!"

---

"Why did I agree to do this?" Freddie whines, leaning into the dirty brick of an apartment building.

Sam sends him a dirty look over her shoulder as she continues to work on the lock of the target car. "Shut it, nub."

Freddie doesn't even have it in him to defend himself, he just moans. "Bad idea." He mutters, and then starts repeating it like a mantra.

"Are you almost done?" I ask, trying not to sound as paranoid as I feel.

The lock clicks and Sam opens the door. "We're in!"

"Bad idea!" Freddie says a little louder to make sure we hear him.

"You really want to do this?" I ask Sam.

She cocks her head. "You backing out?"

"… Of course not."

"Then let's go." She crawls across the passenger seat to sit in front of the steering wheel. "Coming Fredward?" She calls out to him.

"Bad idea." He mumbles as he shakes his head.

"Suit yourself. Let's go, cupcake."

I get in the passenger seat, fastening my seatbelt tightly. Sam raises her eyebrows at me, but doesn't say anything. It feels like mere seconds before I hear the engine catch and Sam sits up with a triumphant smile.

"Any place in particular that you want to go?"

I shake my head, pretending that I'm calm even though I'm totally freaking out. "Wherever you want."

"Perfect." She mutters out of the corner of her mouth as she pulls away from the curb. We go down a few streets before she turns onto the freeway.

Sam's a good driver. She would have gotten a perfect score on her driver's test, if she hadn't secretly been racing the guy in the car next to her. Luckily, the cop in the passenger seat didn't notice, otherwise she might not have passed at all. Anyway, my point is she's a good driver. I'm not really worried about her getting pulled over for something because she'll follow the rules. Well, she might follow the rules. Okay, she's totally not following the rules!

"Sam! Slow down!" I scream at her over the white noise of wind.

She laughs, throwing me a twisted smile. "Just relax, cupcake! Sammy's got you!"

I have a death grip on her hand and on the car door like it might go barreling off. "This isn't fun for me! Slow down!"

She raises her eyebrows at me, but eases off the acceleration and I watch the dial on the speedometer slowly drop back below one hundred. I'm breathing so hard I'm starting to feel lightheaded.

"Oops." Sam mumbles, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Please tell me you didn't just say 'oops.'" I plead with her.

"I didn't just say 'oops.'" Sam repeats obediently, still staring into the rearview mirror. "Do me a solid and don't look out the back window."

I turn around and look out the back window. I had been trying to tell myself that the sirens I was listening to was for some other car, but of course not. We're being chased by a cop. "SAM!"

"Hey, I told you not to look." She chuckles at the look on my face. "Chillax, I'll get us out of this."

She changes lanes like a maniac until she can turn off. We gain a second cop. Great. She zips down the road at full speed, weaving in and around buildings, leading them on a chase through the city. My heart is either pounding so loudly I can either no longer hear, or its just plain stopped. I'm yelling Sam's name every three seconds like it'll make a difference, but hey, it makes me feel proactive.

Without signaling, Sam abruptly turns left down another side road, leading us out of the city and towards the water.

"Where are we going?" I ask as if we weren't currently involved in this sort of situation.

"You'll see."

And I do see. She turns down a few more streets until we come to an open-ish area where there are a bunch of cars already parked. My first though is she's done this little scenario many times before and these are the resulting stolen cars. But then I notice the steamed windows and the sound of stereos pounding 'romantic' music. She skids to a stop on the far side of the lot.

"Get out." She says to me, shoving open her own door and climbing out of the car.

She comes around to my side, yanking me out of the passenger seat and leading the way to a car with particularly steamy windows and a great view of Puget Sound. She opens the driver side door just as the cops come around the bend. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in the driver's seat with Sam in my lap, and I got to tell you, it doesn't suck. The door slams shut and then Sam's blue eyes are swimming in front of mine and she's grinning like this is the best day of her life.

"Time to work on your kissing skills." She whispers in my ear and before I can defend my lip tricks, hers are pressed against mine and I forget about everything else.

Green Day is playing on the radio. I can barely hear it over the buzz in the back of my head and the taste of Sam's tongue in my mouth. I don't know who she's been practicing with, or maybe she's just a natural, but I'm starting to think I should have done this whole kissing thing with Sam a long time ago. The tip of her tongue rubs against mine and shivers go down my spine. Shivers, people, shivers! Damn! I flatten my hands against the smooth flat of her stomach, brushing my fingers up under her t-shirt to feel bare skin. She has one hand on my jaw and one in my hair and it seems to me that she set up the situation for me to feel her up. So I do. When my hands slide up under her bra, she pulls her tongue back out of my mouth and leans back to stare wide-eyed at me, but before she can exclaim my name, like I know she wanted to, there's a knock on the window.

A guy-girl couple suddenly emerges from the back seat, looking bewildered and depressed. They stare at us as I roll down the windows for the cops. I'm not even sure what Sam says to them, all I know is I'm staring at her like she's the most amazing thing ever created and then she's climb off my lap and the cops are gone.

"When did you guys get here?" The girl asks from the back seat, handing me the keys, which I slide into the ignition like this whole thing was planned.

Sam shrugs, turning around in her seat to talk to them. "Few minutes ago."

"And you thought you would just make out in the front seat?" The guy asks.

Sam nods. "Yup"

"Awesome."

"So who are you?" The chick questions. I back the car out to turn around and start heading back the same way we came.

"I'm Sam, and this is my best friend, Carly." Sam introduces, gesturing back and forth between us.

The guy points at me. "Your best friend?"

Sam bobs her head. "Yep."

"Can we be friends?"

The girl smacks him. "Jared!" She scolds. Sam and I smile. Jared doesn't.

"So uh, can we give you a lift somewhere? Since apparently we can't stay here."

"Uh, you know where Ridgedale Mall is?" I ask.

Jared looks at me like I'm stupid. "Of course I know where Ridgedale Mall is."

"That would be perfect."

"Cool." Is all he says in response. It's kind of pointless to have this conversation since I'm the one driving.

Sam leans back in her seat, exhaling loudly. "Mama worked up an appetite. Who wants pizza?"

---

I turn my cell phone back on once we're safely inside the mall with large slices of pizza in front of us. About six dozen missed calls and texts from Freddie are on my phone. I click through them and delete the voicemails consisting purely of hyperventilating and put it back in my pocket.

"So how did you guys end up in my car?" Jared asks, taking a large bite of pepperoni pizza.

Sam glances at me as if to swear me to secrecy. Honestly, I'm not sure they'd believe me if I told them. "Oh, you know." Sam replies and Jared nods as if he does in fact know.

"Do you guys make out often?" Is Jared's next question.

Sam shrugs. "Not as often as I'd like."

"I hear that."

I glance at her. What is that suppose to mean?

The girl apparently isn't as accepting as Jared. "No really, how did you guys end up in the car with us?"

"Sophie." Jared says quietly.

"What? We have a right to know." She hisses back.

Sam sighs. "We stole a car, got chased by the cops, so I led them there, and we just ended up with you guys as an escape." She says honestly.

They both smile and then laugh. "No, really." Sophie insists.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Sam says.

"Fine, fine. Have your secrets."

"What secrets? That's the truth!"

"Right, right. We believe you."

"What? I'm being completely honest with you."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

Sam smiles at me. I don't really pay much attention after that.

---

"Well?"

"Well what?"

It's a little after midnight and Sam and I are in the iCarly studio, lazing on the beanbags. Its been almost an hour since we stole a car, but I can steal feel the buzz charge through my veins.

"Did you have fun?"

I roll over to lie on my stomach so I can face Sam. "I think you're right. I'm not sure I'm cut out for doing the whole being bad thing."

"Really? I thought you did great." Sam pretends to be surprised, but quickly drops the façade. "You had fun. Maybe it isn't your thing, but you had fun."

"Because I was with you. Not because of what we were doing." I admit bashfully, resting my cheek against my folded arms.

Sam opens her mouth to respond, but then Freddie storms in and over to us.

"FORGET SOMETHING?!" He yells loudly.

I shush him with an obnoxious noise and a finger to my lips. "Spencer's sleeping."

"I waited out there for three hours! Three hours!" Freddie yells in a whisper. "Couldn't you have at least texted me that you weren't coming back and I could've gone home?"

"I'm sorry, Freddie." I apologize, which is somewhat drowned out by Sam's laughing fit.

"Sorry? Sorry? You owe me so much bigger than what I first hinted at!"

"I am sorry!" I protest. "But I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

"Whatever I want?" Freddie repeats, suddenly smiling. He points to his lips. "Kiss?"

Sam snorts next to me. "You really want to kiss her when she's been making out with me all night?"

I go to yell at her for telling him, but words completely fail me. They fail Freddie, too, and his mouth opens and closes soundlessly as he stares at us. Finally, he turns on his heels and heads for the door.

"This is so surreal. I'm going to bed." I hear him say before he's whisked away by the elevator.

I punch Sam's arm. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Why? Had you wanted to kiss him?"

"Not particularly."

"Than what's the problem?"

Well, I… I guess there isn't one."

"Awesome. Let's go to bed. I'm tired." She pops up to her feet like she is full of energy and leads the way downstairs to my bedroom. She strips right there in like twenty seconds and crawls into my bed.

"Uh, pajamas?"

"Oh, are you going to wear some? Bummer." She buries herself in blankets as I change into pajamas, and slide into the bed next to her.

"Hey Sam?" I hiss into the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said to Jared?"

"About what?"

"About not getting to make out with me as often as you'd like."

"Do I ever lie?"

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"What did I tell you about questions?"

"Fine."

---

"Want to do something tonight?"

It's been three days since I stole a car with Sam. It's still weighing heavily on my conscience. Every time I talk to Spencer, I swear he knows and he's trying to get me to admit to it, but I know he's not. I'm just being paranoid.

"I told you the being bad thing isn't really for me."

I can hear street noise on the other line as Sam thinks over the phone. "I wasn't talking about doing something bad. I thought maybe we could just get some yogurt or something."

"Okay," I nod even though she can't see me. "I could go for some yogurt. Actually, instead of yogurt, we should go try out that new donut place on the corner."

"Hey, yeah. I'm actually just passing that place, so I'll just go back and you can meet me here?"

"Sure. Be there in a sec."

Sam's already polished off seven of twelve donuts by the time I get to the shop. She's wearing a t-shirt and board shorts with no bra. Not that I'm staring. Okay, yes, I'm staring.

"Hey, kid." She greets me. "I thought maybe we could just talk and eat today."

"Good, I like talking and eating." I nod.

"Are you still freaking out about the car? Because nothing's going to happen to you over it. You should just relax."

"Yeah, I only have to live with myself with the knowledge that I helped steal a car." I mutter darkly, selecting a donut from the remaining five.

She runs a hand through her curls. "I have to tell you the truth about something." She says uneasily.

"What?" I ask immediately. Sam owning up? How rare.

"Having you kiss me as your first task had nothing to do with you being bad- I just wanted to kiss you." She shrugs, biting her bottom lip.

"I knew it!" I exclaim.

She stares at me.

"Oh, right. Inappropriate time. Go on."

"I'm, well, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I just wanted to know what it was like and… you know the rest." She shrugs again, taking half of a donut into her mouth with a single bite.

I smile at her. Like a big smile. "You don't have to be sorry. I was… wanting to know what it was like, too."

She beams at me. "Really?"

"Really."

"Cool."

"So you want to steal another car?"

"You know, we don't have to steal cars to do… physical things. We can just do them without the illegal stuff." I suggest, and then blush because even though I'm pretty good at this embarrassing stuff normally, I'm a total wreck when it comes to Sam.

She finishes her eighth donut. "Hmm… yes."

"Please don't start that again." I beg.

"Okay, Shay. You got yourself a deal. Instead of stealing cars with you, I'll just come find you and do naughty things to you."

"That's the spirit! Hey, wait."

"Hmm… yes."


End file.
